THERE'S NO TITLE FOR THIS(fr)
by Saki joliefleur
Summary: Réduit ensemble aux simples termes des êtres humains : seulement chaire et sang et os et humeurs. Ce n'est pas humain. Répète-le. Ce. N'est. Pas. Humain.


**There's no title for this****(fr)**

_Il n'y a pas de nom pour cela_

Auteur : _**Doralice**_

Langue originale : _**Italien**_

Traducteur : _**Saki Joliefleur**_

**Note de l'auteure : **

_Tout petit one-shot, rien de plus qu'une flash-fic. _

_Euh… je sais que le thème est un peu abusé et qu'un millier de fic ont déjà été écrite dans ce genre, que TOUTES nous imaginons – désirons follement – que les choses se déroulent à peu près comme ça… en somme ce n'est rien de nouveau ce que vous allez lire, je l'admets. Mais le fait est que, pendant que je pense au trois autres – TROIS, oui vous avez bien compris – fanfics, dont deux à chapitres, il y a cette image qui continue de me poursuivre et je sais que je n'arriverais pas à l'insérer dans aucune autre fanfic… c'est pourquoi, donc, je devais m'en libérer d'une façon ou une autre. Et donc je l'ai écrit. C'est ainsi. _

_Chanson : __With Or Without You__, U2._

**Note de la traductrice : **

_Bonjour à tous. Voici une autre fanfiction de Doralice, qui nous fait le plaisir d'écrire sur le couple Johnlock. Elle est très courte mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Tu n'arrives pas à le décrire. D'aucune manière.

Alors, tu essaies de le vivre. Tu tentes de l'absorber à travers tes sens et de le saisir à l'intérieur comme tu lui as saisi le visage avec ton poing.

Ce sont des flashes d'action qui glissent dans ton esprit.

Envie pure. Instinct primaire.

Réduits ensemble aux simples termes des êtres humains : seulement de la chaire, du sang, des os et des humeurs.

**_Premièrement: Os contre os._**

Tes articulations qui viennent se heurter contre son nez. Le bruit sinistre de quelque chose qui ne devrait pas se rompre mais qui vient de se casser. Tu ouvres et refermes la main, la secoues, grognant contre la douleur.

Ça fait mal et – zut ! – cela te procure une telle montée d'adrénaline, à t'en faire exploser le rythme cardiaque. Maintenant tu pourrais lui donner une centaine d'autres coups de poing.

_**Deuxièmement : os contre chaire.**_

Tes dents qui s'enfoncent dans ta lèvre. Tu la mords si fort que la chaire se lacère.

C'est sa nonchalance. Ça façon de se tenir à l'écart, avec le souffle court et la main pressée contre son nez. C'est le fait qu'il évite de te regarder, préférant fixer le sol où les sacs de courses que tu avais à la main ont glissé, répandant leur contenu sur la dalle ébréchée à l'instant où tu t'es trouvé devant lui.

La douleur. Ça aussi ça fait mal et tu commences à confondre la douleur purement physique avec la douleur que tu as accumulée à l'intérieur depuis maintenant trois ans. Elle refait de nouveau surface, escaladant et s'agrippant petit à petit en toi, jusqu'à la faire ressurgir ruisselante de ton ressentiment, de ton désespoir.

_**Troisièmement : os contre chaire.**_

Ta main rigide contre son torse. Il y a le divan derrière lui et il y tombe assis, déséquilibré par ta poussée brusque. Tu montes sur lui à califourchon, l'étreignant de manière convulsive et tu abaisses la tête, la frottant contre lui. Un mouvement grossier, comme un chien qui retrouve son maitre et qui remue la queue content, mais qui a encore ses oreilles baissées et lui demande avec les yeux "Où étais-tu ? ".

La douleur. Son odeur qui te remplit les poumons te fait mal. Son cœur qui bat furieusement sous sa chemise te fait mal. La réponse timide de ses bras qui doucement t'entourent de sa vie te fait mal.

_**Quatrièmement : humeur contre chair.**_

Difficile de comprendre à qui est exactement le sang. Les larmes sont les tiennes. Le cou sali est le sien.

Tu es en train de lui sangloter dessus et tout est assez confus. Et aussi quand tu arrives à te concentrer sur quelque chose, celle-ci ne fait que s'ajouter au reste, à tout le reste, elle appuie sur ton diaphragme jusqu'à le faire déborder, jusqu'à te faire sangloter à nouveau et ce parce que tu l'as entre tes mains, tout entier, ces boucles noires et ces yeux clairs et cette pliure, là, sur les lèvres, qui sont les siennes, seulement les siennes et à personne d'autre. Tout ça est simplement impossible à supporter et l'unique chose que tu arrives à faire est sangloter encore.

Ça fait mal. Et c'est tout.

_**Cinquièmement : le sang contre la chair.**_

Ta langue qui goutte son sang. Tu as suivi le filet dense de son col, remontant jusqu'à son menton et à partir de là, jusqu'à la source. Tu lui as cassé le nez, tu sais ? Tu lui embrasses doucement. Tu lui embrasses la joue, le zygomatique, le sourcil, le front. Tu fais le chemin inverse et enfin retournes au nez. C'est un masque de sang, à présent.

Ça fait mal ce bleu qui réussit à être limpide au milieu du rouge et de la douleur.

_**Sixièmement : chair contre chair.**_

Tu touches, suces, mords. Tu le fais encore. Et encore. De nouveau. Tu capture sa langue. Enfonces la tienne. C'est chaud et ça te plait. Tu aimes aussi le gout. Respire, tu ne respires plus. Bien. Et maintenant de nouveau. Tu agrippes aussi sa nuque et le serres, tu approfondis. Tu le mords encore. C'est bon, mon dieu que c'est bon. Tu pourrais le dévorer de cette façon pour l'éternité. Lui est en train de le faire, il l'a toujours fait. Te dévorer de l'intérieur. C'est ton tour maintenant.

Ce n'est pas humain.

Répète-le.

Ce. N'est. Pas. Humain.

La douleur. Ça fait mal d'embrasser un ange.

_**Septièmement : chair et sang et os et humeurs.**_

Tu l'aimes. Tu voudrais lui dire. "Je t'aime, Sherlock ". Mais tout ce qui sort c'est une sorte de menace rendue insignifiante par ton état de chiot plein de morve et sanglotant.

**\- Ne t'en va plus**. -

Tu le sens sourire contre ta tempe. Tu le sens te serrer plus fort, ses doigts fins qui s'enfoncent, qui s'agrippent à toi.

**\- Je ne vais nulle part, John**. -

Tu te brises sous ces paroles. Et de toi il ne reste plus rien.

La douleur. Ça fait mal le bonheur.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : **

_Voici. C'est une fiction courte mais qui m'a donné bien du mal pour la traduction, car elle est écrite dans un style qui ressort très bien en italien mais moins bien en français._

_J'ai donc dû l'adapté à un style un peu plus français. J'espère avoir réussi et que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire. _

_Comme vous avez apprécié la première fiction de Doralice que j'ai traduite je vais continuer de traduire quelques-uns de ses textes. _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un message pour l'auteure, je le lui traduirais et lui transmettais._

_À bientôt._


End file.
